Eraser Romanticisms
by Lotus Aia
Summary: [Kakairu yaoi] A short drabble that contains the real reason Kakashi fell for Naruto's classic 'eraser in the doorway' trick when first meeting his new genin team. The reason? Iruka.


You know that feeling of nostalgia that you get from re-reading the first book, or rewatching the first episodes of Naruto? I don't get them. I get perverted thoughts about what _really_ happened.

This ficlet is a dedication to the end of summer vacation. I started college today, and was sorely disappointed to realize that my sense of direction is even worse than I thought. I needed to get from building number 13 to 14... and I ended up somwhere around 26. Yeah. I'm a loser. So here be a farewell present to the summer years, and hello to new schools and chaotic college campuses.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eraser Romanticisms

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For Ninja Academy teachers around Konoha, promises of an electrifying day to come roused them from early morning slumber. An excited buzz was unanimous throughout each teacher for one reason, and one reason alone; _they were getting rid of their students._

"Mmm, Kakashi, wake up!" A joyful smile recklessly played across Iruka's face, lighting up the morning better than any ray of sunshine could hope to accomplish.

Kakashi rolled onto his back and stared up at that thrilled face with a mix of feelings. Normally, he was exhilarated to be woken up by a naked Umino-type chuunin, preferably of the willing kind. Today though, an unexplainable dread pitted deep within his stomach. Iruka was _too_ happy.

"….Stop that." Kakashi grunted, groggy eyes lifting half way only to close again.

"What?" Iruka, smooth as water and lustier than an Icha Icha novel, slid onto Kakashi's body and laid there draped about his lover. He craned his neck forward and slipped seductive kisses across Kakashi's pale face.

"Stop… being… so happy." Kakashi muttered between pecks. The thrilled kisses grew livelier with each wet smack until Iruka's hands even came into play. "Why are you so happy?" Kakashi demanded finally, forcing his eyes open to stare at the tan teacher.

"Because, my love," Iruka began in a scholarly tone, taking the pause to steal a suckle on one lower lip, "Today," he leaned down and licked a line across Kakashi's jaw. "I'm pawning my students off… on _you._"

The jounin's heart sank in despair, and he remembered why he hadn't been looking forward to this day. "Three man genin cells... _Damn_."

o0O0o

Iruka smiled to all the students that looked back to him, proud to display their shiny new hitai-ates. He grinned to each of them and complimented their new accessory when the student appeared to be trying to show it off to him. Each little twelve year old instantly grew ecstatic at his praise and scampered off to sit obediently in their seat.

"Now," Iruka began, "From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full fledged shinobi." He paused, noticing Naruto looked like a crumpled heap upon his desk. The right half of the room was all a-buzz about something, but the teacher didn't have time to analyze the situation. The speech he was giving was his favorite part of the year!

"But among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low.-" He caught a glare passing from Sakura to Naruto. The ruffled blonde shied away, shielding his groin area beneath the desk. Sasuke also appeared to be a bit green in the face. Great, they'd already begun the rivalry and he hadn't even announced their team!

"Your greatest challenges all lie ahead." At this, he beamed proudly to the entire class, trying hard to ignore the giggling on the right side. "The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a jounin, a more senior ninja…"

Was that…?

Iruka shifted uncomfortably. Kakashi was standing at the back window, a smile that could only be described as innocently taunting, traced the features of his mask. Iruka cleared his throat and continued. "..who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments." He glared at the window, stressing the words 'guide' and 'coach' as if speaking to the jounin outside.

The man certainly got the message, for he replied by slipping one small orange book from his breast pocket and leaning languidly against the window to read. Oh yes, Kakashi was asking for some type of future grievance.

o0O0o

Iruka was smirking despite himself. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura? Those three would be the death of his pale headed lover for sure. They were probably already tormenting him in the confines of their assigned classroom. That would serve Kakashi for reading porn in Iruka's classroom!

_Thup._ The door closed, Iruka whirling around in surprise.

"Kakashi! What-? Your team! They're in-!"

"What team?"

"Don't you start, Kakashi-!" Iruka sputtered indignantly. The impeccable man was advancing slyly, though. Iruka could only back away slowly and rant off his berating. "All the other jounin instructors have begun their introductions and training! You were supposed to be with your team fifteen minutes ago!"

"Ooooh, but Iruka-_sensei_…! I wanted to _thank you!_" The voice was betraying of lust and love and playfulness. That tone was reserved for the bed. On special occasions it was used in the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and on _very_ special occasions, the shinobi sauna a select few knew about. Iruka shuddered, noticing a tug at his groin was answering to that voice.

The slim yet firm build had advanced so close now that Kakashi's smell was wafting to the chuunin. A musky scent of vanilla and almonds…and the laundry detergent Iruka had just bought. "Kakashi, this place is crawling with jounins and their new cells!" He hissed, a last resort in convincing the lusty man to give up his pursuit of classroom sex.

It took only a moment for Kakashi to consider his choices. "Mmm… I think they are all quite busy with their new teams, don't you?"

A demanding scowl wavered threateningly, "And you should be, too! You're team is waiting for you!" Iruka feigned as if slipping to the right, then dodged quickly to the left. He escaped his pin against the wall, but missed the narrow escape from being stuck against the desk. Kakashi thrust in further, tantalizing sensitive areas in the opportunity of having a firm brace behind his attempted escapee.

"You wouldn't _dare_." Iruka hissed, a possessive hand curling around the corner of his treasured class room desk. "The Third Hokage gave me this desk!" he tried to buck Kakashi off his hips, but was instead rewarded with a sultry moan and a molesting attack of lips. His spine cracked several times as Kakashi leaned forward, effectively pinning Iruka's shoulder blades into what felt like a binder. "Ow." Iruka bit out, trying to arch back up from the pain.

"Aah… let me help you sensei…" Kakashi cooed, one hand drifting up from below and brushing across Iruka's cheek. Then, in one swift movement, the items that had previously littered the desk in a display of appreciated teacherhood, were scattered across the floor in a frenzied clatter.

A horrified gasp held the chuunin stunned, and also left his mouth wide open for invasion. Like any good shinobi seeing an opening in his opponent, Kakashi swooped down and plucked Iruka's tongue into his own mouth, sucking and baiting in distractive ways. Distractive enough, thankfully, that Kakashi had easily grasped the chuunin's tight thighs and lifted his feet off the ground, rear following onto the desk.

Iruka noticed finally and began a fruitless scramble to exempt himself from the precariously sexual situation. Kakashi only moaned louder at the movement.

"Hatake Kakashi!" Iruka hissed, feet vainly scrambling at the desk and around Kakashi's hips. There was an obvious _bulge_ pressing into his rear end, giving Iruka an unwelcomed sensation in his own groin area. "Not! On! My! Desk!" he snarled, kicking at Kakashi's hips in vein. "Or in my classroom for that matter! You have a team you're supposed to be teaching!" With this momentary lapse of power, he sat up, directly into Kakashi's nose.

"Ah… Iruka-sensei… you're making this very hard." He mused, eyes warily scanning the teacher while one hand came up to rescue his nose of all throbbing it might be feeling.

"Yes! That's the point of evading Hatake Molestation." Iruka snapped, sitting up on the edge of the desk and crossing his arms. A stern look settled over his pouting features, and Kakashi heaved a sigh.

"Oh well… if Iruka-sensei is sure of what he wants… I cannot force him into what he doesn't want." A deflated jounin dropped his shoulders and hunched forward like a dog being punished. "I'm sorry, sensei."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that, brat." He muttered, glancing around suspiciously, then placing a quick kiss to his lovers exposed lips. "I want it to, but not-"

"Oh in that case!" Kakashi beamed.

Iruka yelped, finding himself once against sprawled on his back, displayed across his favorite desk. "No! Kakashi! I didn't mean-!"

"But you want it too! You see? Look at this, you're just as hard as I am!" The happy face of a pervert jounin was only available for a split second, before he leaned down to meet Iruka's groin with his chin. He nuzzled the growing bulge and kissed at Iruka's pants.

"Ka-ka-kashiii!" Iruka inhaled far to quickly, sputtering and gasping for breath. "Don't-don't do it!" The zipper echoed in the classroom, even past the growing heavy breathing.

Kakashi snickered, then occupied his mouth with one of his favorite semi-edible substances: Umino Iruka.

o0O0o

Kakashi was glowing as he stepped from the now Hatake-tainted classroom. There was a perky bounce in his step and a rosy hue in his cheeks. Thankfully, his mask covered most of what could be considered tell tale signs of a man who just had hot sweaty and extremely erotic sex with pre-genin teacher. There was never a day Kakashi didn't thank his mask for one reason or another. Or the fact that he'd had a condom to catch the mess his black pants would have radiated. So he thanked the condom, too.

As he strode down the hall, he replayed Iruka's image over and over in his mind. The climax and the euphoric expression the lovely little chuunin had barely attempted to control, followed by the name that dripped from his lips like sex itself. _"Kakashi…!"_

Ah yes. It was to hear his name on Iruka's lips that made Kakashi so crazed. Made him finish every time. The voice still echoed in his ears, all the moans, the groans, the begging, the name calling, _his_ name. Oh, to have his Umino for breakfast, lunch, and dinner would be heaven on earth!

He stopped in front of the door, expertly regaining his composure. He hunched forward and let his eye drop to a bored expression. Now that he'd thoroughly tormented, teased, and ravished Iruka-sensei, he would do what his true love had assigned him to do: Team 7.

With little thought to the action, he pushed the sliding door open and stuck his head in. Before the words, "Good morning Team seven!" Could even leave his mouth, a soft _thap!_ sounded above him. A cloud of dust poofed from his head, and he felt his hair bounce at the small force that had landed there.

No.

He didn't.

He didn't just fall into the classic _eraser in the doorway_ trick. There was no possible _way_ he had just been pegged with an eraser to the head.

As the chalk board dust settled in his nostrils, and the culprit eraser tumbled clunkishly across the floor, he dreaded to admit the answer to himself.

Yes. He'd just fallen for the class eraser trick. He, Kakashi Hatake, Sharingan no Kakashi, copy-nin… just got hit on the head with an eraser set up by a snotty little genin.

"AHAHA! GOTCHYA! Good one!" A blonde haired and orange wearing eye sore rocked in laughter, pointing at Kakashi like he was the littlest student who'd just been pranked by the older ones. _Naruto._

A pink haired and frail looking kunoichi tapped her fingers together and stuttered in apology, "I'm sorry, sensei… I tried to stop him! But, Naruto…" she trailed off hesitantly, eyes round and ashamed.

Kakashi waited for the Uchiha brat to say something, but he merely stared in disbelief.

The unimpressive jounin let out a light chuckle. "Hmm, how shall I put this?" He scratched his chin in mock thought, "Based on my first impression, I'd have to say…" His hands preassed against his hips and cocked his head, the one eyed smile still prevalent. "I hate you!" He finished brightly. Jaws dropped around the room simultaneously.

o0O0o

From outside the door, Iruka's spirits dimmed and he hung his head down. "Stupid perverted jounin… thinking about sex. Can't believe he fell for that trick." he muttered, turning and walking back to his own classroom. Halfway there, he stopped and cringed. His classroom was no longer innocent and pure as it had been for so many years. Instead, he turned and shuffled for the exit. There was no way he could face his beloved desk ever again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Haha, perverted teachers. Yay! But not yay if any of my professors are perverted. That would be scary. And this ficlet is based off the MANGA, so if you only watch the anime, you'll probably be seeing that the words do not match, or the actions perhaps. I'm a manga die hard.

Another note! THIS IS NUMBER 29 OF MY STORIES! What should the big number 30 be! It has to be special! Suggestions?


End file.
